Roxas in wonderland
by xXGigglesGothGrrlXx
Summary: every-one knows the story off Alice In wonderland, but what happens if u replace the characters with the KH crew. Yaoi, a rabbit with a mullet, an emo caterpillar, and a mad Destiny Island tea party. And whats this Roxas in a dress?...only means one thing its Roxas in wonderland...
1. Down the rabbit hole we go

HI GUYS!* pops out from no-where waving like crazy * So I had some reviews that said that roxas in wonderland wasn't really good, and some people PM me and gave me some good stuff so after thinking about it I came to the idea of doing it again. Same characters in it, and same kind of plot but with a twist.

So this is a make-over of Alice in wonderland but in kingdom hearts style, I'm going to keep to the script of Alice in wonderland but add my own stuff to it too like yaoi and other funny stuff, which I hope you like.

Summary

every-one knows the story off Alice In wonderland, but what happens if u replace the Characters with the KH crew. Yaoi, a rabbit with a mullet, an emo caterpillar, and a mad Destiny Island tea party. And whats this Roxas in a dress?...only means one thing its Roxas in wonderland...

lets get this show on the road shell we ^^.

Roxas in Wonderland, how do you get to wonderland?

Over the hill or underland, or just behind the tree?

When clouds go rolling by. They roll away and leave the sky.

Where is the land beyond the eye, the people can not see, where can it be?

Where do stars go, where is the grass that's blue?

They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon.

Roxas in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland?

Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where...

It was a warm sunny day. And the birds was singing, and the flowers was dancing. And Roxas well he wasn't paying any attention to his history lesson. He was in the country side of japan. A tall man about 25-30 with big blond spiky hair stood leaning under a tree with a book in his hand.

"...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest." They was by a lake, swans floating by and bees buzzing and birds tweeting around happily. "Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand...Roxas!." Said the Spiked haired man called Cloud, Roxas older brother.

A boy was in a tree above the other older blonde haired man. He was sitting there with a black kitten making a daisy crown.

"Hmm...? Oh, I'm listening..." he replied softly. This was Roxas, a 15 year old boy with blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He fluttered out his white apron on his blue dress to neaten it up again, he tossed some of his golden blonde spikes away from his blue eyes.

"And even Sitgand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown..."

Roxas had placed his white daisy crown on his pet kitten's head and the black cat tossed the daisy crown off then it landed on Clouds head, and he stops talking and gets an annoying look on his face.

"He he he!" Roxas giggled at the site.

"Roxas...! will you pay attention to your god dam history lesson?" Ordered his brother angrily. Roxas sighed, leaning forward some.

"I'm sorry, but how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no freaking pictures in it?" Asked Roxas quietly, relaxing his chin on his hand looking half bored.

"My dear brother" Cloud began. "There are a great many good book in this world without pictures, just go to waterstones Roxas there's plenty there." Cloud explained. Roxas leant back up, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree he leant against.

"In this world perhaps. But in my world," Roxas sighed dreamily up at the blue sky. "the books would be nothing but pictures in..."

"Your world?" laughed Cloud, "Huh, nonsense now... Now pay attention!" Roxas face lit up, "Nonsense..." Murmured Roxas, picking up the black kitten. "that's it, Xion! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contraiwise, what it is, wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Roxas said with a big grin on his face.

"Meow..." Xion meowed back, looking very confused and shaking her head.

"In my world," Began Roxas, hopping down from the branch of the large tree, without Cloud notesing. "You wouldn't say 'Meow'. You'd say, 'Yes, sir Roxas." Roxas said, making a small curtsee to xion the kitten.

"Meow!" Called Xion loudly.

"Oh, but you would Xion." Smiled Roxas, picking Xion up. "You'd be just like all the people, Xion, and all the other animals too..." Roxas continued saying as he walked into a small field of flowers. "Why in my world..." He set Xion on the ground. * you all no what's going to happen now, our little Roxas is going to sing for us *

"Cats and rabbits, would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers." He gently sand as he sat sown in the ocean of daises, " in a world of my own. All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when I'm lonely in a world of my own." A small blue bird few down in a tree in view Roxas's sight. "there'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-de-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds, within that world of my own. I could listen to a babbling brook and here a song, that I could understand..." He nestled down on the side of a small stream with Xion, " I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland..." *Ahhhhhh that was SO SWEET! okay I'm going to go now (waves) *.

He gently placed his finger tip in the stream and watched the ripples in the water. He's reflection slowly fading away...when something else came alive in the water. It was a tall boy, but he was a different kind of boy. He had long white rabbit ears, a cute fluffy bunny tail and large brown rabbit feet. He was wearing a dark blue waistcoat with bubbles on, and black trousers. He was holding a golden pocket watch. His hair was bright brown and in the style of a mullet. * Guess who!*.

Xion instantly saw the boy and couldn't believe her eyes. The rabbit was whistling to a very chancy tune and jumping across the stones that went across the stream.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Exclaimed Xion, tapping Roxas franticly.

"Oh Xion! It's just a rabbit with a waistcoat-" Roxas gasped and looked up, eyes wide open and mouth hanging out. "And a watch! Holy shit!". Roxas said nearly screaming in shock.

The brown mullet rabbit boy glanced down at the large golden pocket watch in his bunny paws and jumped in shock at the time. "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late I'm late!" Shouted the rabbit as he began to run away.

Roxas jumped up and followed him. "now this is curious! What could a rabbit possible be late for?...Please, sir wait!". Roxas called out waving at the rabbit boy.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late" He exclaimed, running over a hill then he disappearing.

"It must be awfully important and fun, like a party of something. Maybe I can go!". Roxas said to Xion smilling, "Mister rabbit! Wait". Roxas called out to the mullet rabbit.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Called the rabbit and vanished into a rabbit hole. Roxas knelt down at the entrance of the rabbit hole and viewed it.

"Woow, what a wired place to have a party..." Muttered Roxas looking down the hole.

"Meow...!" Xion said also looking into the hole.

Roxas squeezed through the small hole, he got stuck a bit but managed to entered a dark environment. "you know, Xion, we really shouldn't...uh...uhh, be doing this...After all, we haven't been invited! And curiosity often leads to troubl-l-l-e-e-e-e!" Roxas had slipped and he was falling down a big hole, Xion almost fell in herself.

"Goodbye, Xion! Goodbye!" Roxas called as he fell down and down, Xion waved goodbye to him... Roxas kept falling and falling into the darkness of the big hold.


	2. Crying,bottles and a scientist door knob

*Hello everyone, how have you all been...sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been so busy with homework + writes bloke. So this is the new improved chapter 2 of Roxas in wonderland. Hope you like it :) *

_Roxas squeezed through the small hole, he got stuck a bit but managed to entered a dark environment. "you know, Xion, we really shouldn't...uh...uhh, be doing this...after all, we haven't been invited! And curiosity often leads to troubl-l-l-e-e-e-e!" Roxas had slipped and he was falling down a big hole, Xion almost fell in herself._

"_Goodbye, Xion! Goodbye!" Roxas called as he fell down and down, Xion waved goodbye to him... Roxas kept falling and falling into the darkness of the big hole._

_Roxas continued to fall down the hole, until his blue dress puffed out, and made him slow down. "well, after this I shall think nothing of fa-". He white apron flew into his face, making him stop talking. He gently pushed the apron down back into its place. "Of falling downstairs.." He finished It was getting darker around Roxas and he had trouble seeing what was round him. Suddenly Roxas saw a faint light a head of him and reached up to turn on a bright lamp. it lit up the hole room and Roxas could see floating objects around him. "well this is certainly strange". Roxas said. He passed a small table with books on top of it, Roxas picked one up and flipped through it. He fell into a rocking chair and sat swinging back and forward reading the book and relaxing. The chair rocked forward and Roxas fell out. He started to fall down again in till his dress puffed out out and slowed him down. "Goodness! What if I should fall right through the center of the earth!" Roxas began to fall forward very fast, but quickly regained and began floating again. "And come out the other side, where people walk upside down. Oh, but that's silly. Nobody-"_

_BONG!_

_Roxas found himself up-side down, his feet hanging on what looked like an iron ledge. His feet was caught inside it. Roxas climbed out and looked around, he noticed a shadow that looked like a very familiar rabbit ears. He giggled and once again followed him._

"_Oh, mister rabbit! Wait please!" Roxas called out, and ran after him._

_He came to a door that was about his height, he opened it only to fine another door but this one was smaller. And then another and another, door that got smaller, until there was a small opening that was the size of a rabbit. He squeezed through to fine himself in a very large and empty room that looked like the inside of a color cube._

"_This just gets curiouser and curiouser!" Roxas said to himself, looking around at the empty room. He then noticed a quick movement ahead of him as a curtain flew slightly and the sound of a door closing. Roxas rushed forward, pulling the curtain aside to fine himself at yet another small door. Roxas bent down and pulled the knob. _

"_Ohhhhh!" moaned a voice in pain._

_Roxas looked down at the door knob but this door knob had a face. An actual! Human face...the face was off and old man maybe in his 60s he had blond hair that was very long, and blue eyes. "Oh! Oh, I beg your par-"_

"_Don't 'beg your pardon' me, young man. Who do you think you are, going around turning peoples noses!" the door knob said to Roxas angerly._

"_ohh I am very sor-" Roxas was cut of again._

"_Oh, fine its quite all right, but you did give me quite a turn". The door knob said._

"_you see, I was following-" Roxas was once again _interrupted_ by the door knob this made Roxas very angry._

" _rather good wasn't it, door knob, turn, pretty good for me I think." Chuckled the door knob._

"_Sorry but I think you are being quite rude! all I'm trying to do is find the rabbit!" shouted Roxas. The Door knob stoped laughing and looked at Roxas. _

"_okay kid, well my name is Vexen, what can I do for you?" said the door knob._

"_well first my name isn't 'Kid' its Roxas, and second I'm looking for the white rabbit he went through this door". Roxas said pointed to the door that the rabbit went trough. _

"_Uh? Oh, you mean Demyx." the door knob open his mouth and Roxas peered inside and saw the white rabbit. "ohh yes that's him can I get in please." Roxas asks kindly. _

"_sorry, you'r much too big. Simply impassible..." said Vexen, closing the keyhole._

"_dont you mean impossible?" asked Roxas._

"_oh, no impassible. Nothings impossible my boy". Smiled Vexen as Roxas felt sightly muffed. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" Vexen said. _

"_Table?" Roxas said puzzle. As if magical, a bright white table came floating into the room with a small bottle, on-top pf it. Roxas approached it, picking up the small purple bottle._

"_read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction..." Explained Vexen._

_Roxas picked up the bottle, that had 'Drink me' on the label. "Hummm Drink me, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle maked 'poisen', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later.." Muttered Roxas to himself. _

"_beg your pardon?" Vexen said _

"oh I was just talking to myself." responded Roxas.

"_wired kid" Vexen said to himself._

_Roxas place the purple bottle at his lips, tasting just the slightest bit of liquid. "But...hmmm... tastes like... cherry tart". Roxas shrank a little but then drank a lot more. "custard..." He shrank even more, the bottle was growing bigger. "pineapple...roast turkey... goodness!" The bottle was bigger then Roxas, and he fell over._

"_Ho, ho, ho! You almost went out like a candle!" laughed Vexen. Roxas ran up towards the door._

"_but look! I'm just the right size now" grinned Roxas as he span around._

"_No use!" Vexen said. "hahahaha, I forgot to tell you, ho, ho ho... i'm locked!" Vexen said with a hysterical giggle._

"_Oh no!" groaned Roxas, pressing a hand to his face._

"_But of course, you have the key, so-" Said vexen._

"_what key?" Roxas said puzzly to the door knob._

"_Now, don't tell me you've left it up there!" Vexen said as he looked at the table. _

_Roxas looked up at the table, seeing a key magically appear on-top of the table. Roxas began to climb up some but only have himself fall again. "what ever, will I do?" he asked depressingly._

"_why don't you try the box, and stop whining kid." Vexen murmured angrily, looking down as a small turquoise box that appeared in-front of Roxas. The blonde flipped it open to see small cookies of different colors, from green to red to white and they all had 'Eat me'._

"_Oh! 'Eat me'." Roxas murmured as he reached for one, he placed it on his lips and took a bit. "all right. But what will this do...Wow, wow, wow, wow,!" Roxas began to grow fast, he bumped his head onto the ceiling, and his foot rammed into Vexen's face._

"_Whtwhsthtedth!" Vexen said from under Roxas's foot._

"_what did you say?" Roxas asked, removing his foot from Vexen's face._

"_i said, a little of that when a long way!" laughed Vexen loudly. _

"_Well, I don't think its so funny! Now...now I'll never get ou-out!" cried Roxas, as tears formed in his eyes._

"_Oh, come on now. Crying won't help you cry baby!" Vexen annoying said. But Roxas couldn't help but cry more, tears fell to the floor and was splashing around making the room into an ocean._

"_i know, but I-I-I can't stop!" he continued crying._

"_Hey, hey you! Bwbwllbb!" water splashed around everywhere and some went in Vexen's mouth. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, Stop! Stop I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottl-". Vexen was having trouble talking with the water that was gushing into his keyhole mouth, but he was right, the bottle still had some liquid inside it was floating away. Roxas reached down and swallowed the rest, shrinking down into a small boy again and falling into the bottle, that was floating on-top of the ocean of tears._

"_Oh dear, I do wish i hadn't cried so much..." Roxas said. Vexen had swallowed so much tears thats it made a river and the bottle that Roxas was in, went through the keyhole, finding himself in a new area.  
_

_*Done! omg I've finished, now i can breath and reast...wait what?, no you say, i have to do the next one for you!. Oh FINE! i will then...hope you liked it and please review... :) *_


	3. Xigbar the Dodo bird?

***Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. I've been busy with family stuff and I've been sidetrack with other story's. There's this one story that I think any KH yaoi fan would LOVE! its call That damn leather jacket by ihasakeyblade123...it is amazing so please everyone go and read it! Anyway back to the story... hope you all like it its took me a long time to write but I hope its worth it.***

"_Oh dear, I do wish i hadn't cried so much..." Roxas said. Vexen had swallowed so much tears thats it made a river and the bottle that Roxas was in, went through the keyhole, finding himself in a new area._

Waves crashed as he was floating in the water. Roxas could see different kind of animals swimming in the see, as he screamed for help he swore he could hear someone singing. Roxas saw a tallish man...no wait a Dodo bird, roxas shook his head, this has got to be a dream he thort. Roxas looked back at the man/Dodo he had black and gray hair that was tied back in a pony tale. And had amber eyes that shewn in the darkens but one was covered up by an eye patch, he also had a scar going down his face. He was sitting on a tucan as it was a boat, and a parrot was pushing him. Roxas rolled around in the little bottle to see some more but couldn't as big waves keep coming and fliped him over.

"Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, hoe I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never, never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather ever does a thuing for me. Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me tiddle um dum pom pom dum de dee! And I never ne-... Ahoy! Land ho, by jove!" The man shorted out. He sounded a bit drunk from what Roxas thought.

"where away, Xigbar?! Asked the parrot from behind.

"Xigbar?" came Roxas in his bottle peering out.

"Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all, now haha! Ohhhh!"

"Mister Xigbar!" called Roxas from the top of the bottle.

"Johohohoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time..." Sang Xigbar as they carried on moving and ignoring Roxas.

"Please! Please help me!" Roxas shorted. He passed several other wired animals, like three birds on a log and some lobsters. "Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo-Hoo! HEY SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" Roxas screamed but no one came. A big ass wave came and crashed down on Roxas in the bottle he found himself on a small island, his moved the wet hair out of his eyes to see lots of animals running around in a circle around a large rock, he saw Xigbar standing ontop of the large rock with a small fire next to his feet.

"forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier then a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be stop to skipping, hopping, tipping fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday!" sang all the animals before a huge wave crashed down on all of them ,except Xigbar who picked up fire and placed it back down and continued singing, "Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind now we find we are be-forward, inward, outward, come and join the chase!"...

Roxas flew forward with a huge wave hitting him, he fell on the sand soaked. All the animals walked ontop of him.

"nothing could be drier then a jolly caucus-race. For backward...I say!" called Xigbar

"hey little dude you'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" Asked Roxas gently.

"Well yes, you have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!" Xigbar called out, holding out one of his dodo feet over the small fire.

"But how can i-" another big eave came down upon then all. Noticing Roxas's spikes moving above the water, Xigbar called out, "that's better! Have you dry in no time lad!"

"No-one can ever get dry this way!" recalled Roxas.

"Nonsense! I am dry as a bone already." Grinned Xigbar as he stood next to the fire.

"Yes, but-" Another monster wave came down, getting Roxas soaked again.

"All right, chaps! Lets head now! Look lively!" but that's when Demyx came floating along in an umbrella, from the ocean, soaked himself, his rabbit ears flopping into his face.

"The white rabbit! Mister Demyx! Mi-mister Demyx!" Called roxas.

"Oh, my Goodness! I'm late, I'm late!" screeched Demyx.

"Don't go away! I'll be right back!" Roxas called from his running spot, while Demyx continued on his away, kicking off some water on his large rabbit feet.

"mister Demyx! Oh, Mister Demyx!" Called Roxas, running after the rabbit, but finding himself in a dark forest. He sighed glancing around..

"Oh Shit, I'm sure he came this way.."


	4. The story of the paopu fruit

***Guess whoooo, Hello everyone I'm back for now and I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner... Anyway I'm here now so lets get this party started:)***

"Mister Demyx! Oh, Mister Demyx!" Called Roxas, running after the rabbit, but finding himself in a dark forest. He sighed glancing around... "Oh shit, I'm sure he came this way.."

As Roxas called through the dark forest that he stood in, he placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Oh dear, I'm sure he came this way.." Mumbled Roxas. He was in search for the white rabbit/boy Demyx. "Do you suppose he could be hiding...?" He murmured to himself, still looking around.

Two figures were peering around at Roxas. They were both tall and both wore black suits, one had long blue hair and a very long X scar on his face while the other had a deep tan skin and bright silver hair and orange eyes. They watched Roxas very closely.

"Hummm... not here." said Roxas as he peeped behind a tree. The two figures followed Roxas without the blonde ever knowing. He knelt in front of a long log. "I wonder..." He crawled into the long piece of wood. The two strangers gazed at each other before they both hopped on-top of the log and ran all the way down on the other end and stood there, waiting for Roxas to appear on the other side. And when Roxas crawled out, he rose up, brushed himself off and glanced around some more.

"No, I suppose he must have- Oh!" Once he had turned around, he noticed the two strange figures standing behind him staring at him. "why, what wired men..." Roxas said looking a bit creeped out. He leaned forward, seeing names on their white collars.

"Saix.." he read on the collar, with the blue haired stranger, "And Xemnas!" he finished reading the collar, with the silver-haired stranger. Non of the two strangers moved so Roxas poked Saix's belly.

"Honk! If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" proclaimed Saix before whamming his elbow in Xemnas's side.

"Bonk! Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!" explained Xemnas. Then they both stepped forward.

"That's logic!" They both said at the say time.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you. Goodbye..." Smiled Roxas, before stepping forward to leave.

"you're beginning backwards!" Corrected Saix.

"Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say..."

They both grabbed Roxas's hands.

"_how do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shakes hands and state your name and business!"_

"That's manners!" explained them both happily.

"Really? Well, my name is Roxas and I'm following a white rabbit so..." Roxas said as he started to walk away.

"You can't go yet!" Cooed Saix.

"No, the visit has just started!" grinned Xemnas.

"I'm very sorry-" Roxas tried saying but got cut off by Xemnas.

"Do you like to play hind-and-seek?" asked Xmenas.

"Or button- button, who's got the button?" asked Saix.

"No that you..." Murmured Roxas. Trying to get away from the two small men.

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" Grinned Saix as they began to punch each other in the stomach, the sounds of honking and bonking filling the gloomy forest.

"That's very kind of you, but I must be going..." Roxas said pushing through them both.

The two of them rushed forward and stood in Roxas's way, "Why?" They both said at the same time.

"Because I am following Demyx!" Explained Roxas before they both leap in front of Roxas again. "Why?"

"Well, I-I'm curious to know where he is going!" Roxas explained loudly again before Saix and Xemnas both stopped.

"Ohhh, he's curious! Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk..." said Xemnas to Saix.

"The Paopu fruit were curious too, weren't they?" Saix said, giving a sorrowful expression to Xemnas.

"Aye, and you remember what happened to them..." Shuddered Xemnas. They both wrapped their arms arounds one-another, and started to cried. "Poor things!"

Roxas became curious himself. "Why? What did happen to the Paopu fruit?" asked Roxas curiously. Saix and Xamnas gave each other devilishly expression.

"Oh, you wouldn't be intrested..." Said Saix, turning his back on Roxas.

"But I am!" Continued Roxas.

"oh, no you're in too much of a hurry!" said Xemnas.

"Well, perhaps I could spare a little time..." whispered Roxas.

"YOU COULD?!" Blurted out both of them. "Well!" they both shoved Roxas down on a nearby log. They walked I front of the blonde.

"Maleficent and Pete!" grinned Saix.

"Or: 'The story of the curious Paopu fruit'!" Came Xemnas. They were going to tell the story.

"The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows full and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night."

"Maleficent and Pete were walking close at hand. The beach was whit from side to side but much too full of sand!"

"Maleficent" said pete. "my brain begins to burke. we'll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don't mind the work!"

"Work?!" boomed Maleficent, as she got more anger with pete. "The time has come!" Shouted maleficent, "to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and queens!" Maleficent took a nearby hammer, and wedging it on pete's throat, and then hitting him on the head with it. Pete fell on the sand with a thump, he opened his eyes and all he could she was yellow blurry blobs dancing around. He close hes eyes then reopened them, he suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes, the yellow blobs wasn't just any blobs they were Paopu fruit. Pete got up and whistled hysterically to Maleficent, pointing to the paopu fruit then running up to her.

"Look at them." he said pointing to them, Maleficent looked at the dancing paopu fruit and smiled she looked starved. Pete rubbed his belly and licked his lips, and got ready to run away them but Maleficent stopped him before he could do anything. "let me handle this you go get everything ready." she said as she walked up to the tree were the paopu fruit was. Pete grumbled to himself and walked to a bit of sand before he started to build a small house for them both.

"Hello my dear darlings, come walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight!" smiled Maleficent. The paopu fruit all looked at each other and smiled and laughed.

"Yes, yes of course, of course! But, eh, haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things! Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and queens. And why the sand is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Calloo, callay, come run away! we're the cabbages and queens!"

The paopu fruit looked very excited and happy, before leaping up from the sand or of the tree they was hanging around. And they started to follow Maleficent.

While Maleficent was gathering the paopu fruit, pete was gathering pieces of junk off the beach and making their small house. After a moment, Maleficent and the paopu fruit appears at the entrance of the house.

They all sat at a very long table both pete and Maleficent was a the end of the table but on different sides.

"well now, let me see. Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need." grinned Maleficent to pete. When he vanished into the kitchen, Maleficent reached forward with an evil smirk in her eyes.

"how about some salt, pepper and vinegar, aye?" came pete from the kitchen.

"Oh yes, splendid idea! Very good indeed!" Maleficent called, covering her face with the menu. When pete left again, she placed down her menu and looked back at the paopu fruit. "Now, if you're ready, my dear paopu fruit...we can begin to feed." she said in a low and evil voice.

The paopu fruit stared at the menu and read in big red letters: Special today paopu fruit.

"Feed?" all the paopu fruit said at the same time.

"Oh yes, the time has come my little dears, to talk of food and things!" laughed Maleficent, gathering all the paopu fruit in her arms.

"Of peppercorns and mustard seed and other seasonings. We mix some all together in a sauce as good for queens. Callooh, callay, we'll live today, like cabbages and queen!" pete sang as he made the bread, after it was ready he returned to the dining room with a platter of, bread and a blow of vinegar in the middle.

Maleficent on the other hand was sweating horribly (EWWW), wiping her mouth with a rag.

*"I uh, weep for, I...HI_CC...oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more that you realize..." Maleficent said, rubbing her stomach. Pete sat down at the other end of the table, wrapped a napkin around his neck and held out his fork and knife.

"Little paopu fruit's, oh little paopu fruit's!" called pete who was looking around.

But answer there came none. And this was scarcel odd, because, they'd been eaten, every last one!

Maleficent was heading towards the door, a little nervously, still sweating uncontrollably.

"Hmm, well, uhh, haha...humm..."

pete turned around at his face reddened with rage of anger as he approached Maleficent.

"The time has come!" Maleficent said as pete came up o her with a hammer ready to hit her he stopped and suddenly got a scared look, as he dropped the hammer and started to run the opposite way Maleficent chased after him. "How dear you try something like that on me" she cried as that ran and ran...

"With cabbages and queens! THE END!" sang Saix and Xemnas.

"That was a very sad yet funny story.." murmured Roxas as he wipped away a tear.

"Aye, and there's a moral to it..." Xemnas said, tweedling his fingers.

"OH yes, a very good moral, if you happen to be paopu fruit. Well it's been a very nice visit-"

both Saix and Xemnas pushed Roxas back down on the log.

"Another recitation!" grinned Xemnas.

"I'm sorry, but-

"it's tilted 'Father William'"

"But really, I'm-" once again Roxas got cut off by the to small men.

"First verse! You are old father William, the young man said and your hair has become very white. And yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think at your age it is..."

Roxas was quietly escaping away while two continued onto their story without the slightest clue Roxas had vanished. Well, in me youth, father William replied to his son, I'd do it again and again and again and I'd done it again and again and again..."

Roxas ran away from the two and went deeply into the forest...


End file.
